


Best friends

by karlo1469



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469/pseuds/karlo1469
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas fell out of touch when they were kids and Cas's parents moved him across the country. Now they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends

The apartment across from Dean had been empty for a few months now, and even though he had been looking forward to somebody new to move in, this wasn’t what he had anticipated.

For the last two days he had been tripping over boxes in the hall, waiting for who he knew was a man, just by looking at the handwriting on the boxes.

Dean had been about to knock on his door, to both welcome him to the building but also to ask him to stop taking up so much hallway space, but when he got home from work he found the hallway missing half its boxes and thought he might as well just wait until the last boxes were removed than do anything about it himself.

What he hadn’t counted on when he came home a week after the new guy had moved in, was to hear loud classic music seeping out under the doorframe. That would be the perfect opportunity to say hi to his new hallmate.

So Dean went over and knocked, and first when he heard the music get turned down and footsteps approaching, did he think that maybe he should have brought something over with him, like muffins or a wine maybe. That seemed like the proper way to welcome a new neighbour. Well, Dean had never been good at these things, and, anyway, the guy would probably understand that Dean wasn’t the type that did stuff like that.

He hadn’t even prepared what to say, but that didn’t matter, because the moment the door opened and he saw who was now living across from him, he was rendered speechless.

“Dean,” the man said, simply just staring at him. There was a moment of surprise in his eyes, but it didn’t last long before it disappeared. “I wasn’t expecting you. Gabriel will be over soon, but do you want to come inside?”

He smiled gently at Dean and moved aside so that they didn’t touch while passing each other in the doorway.

It seemed that Dean was now over his shock, and he was grinning wildly as he stared at his childhood best friend, Castiel Novak.

They hadn’t seen each other in years. As soon as Castiel had closed the door and turned around to face Dean, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

“It’s really good to see you,” Dean said. He couldn’t stop smiling and his cheeks really hurt from it. “It’s been like 10 years. What’re you doing back now?” 

Castiel seemed just a little uncomfortable.

“Oh. Uhm. I got offered a job here. I start in two weeks time at Kansas University. I’m a teacher now,” he said, seeming a little embarrassed.

“I always knew you’d go on to do something really smart, Cas,” Dean said, the nickname easily rolling off his tongue. “Pretty random that you ended up moving in right across from me, right?” Dean laughed.

“Oh. Yes, Dean,” Cas said with a sad smile. “But it wasn’t random. I’m sorry. Maybe I should have talked to you before. I didn’t know you would look this… good.” He sighed.

“Cas? What’re you talking about?”

“Well, I was walking around town looking at available apartments, and it just so happened that I saw your name outside and I thought that maybe we could be friends again. I didn’t even know that you still lived in Kansas, but I’m happy you do.”

“Yeah, I’m happy too, Cas.” Dean was smiling and for a moment they just stood staring at each other. 

“Cas?” Dean said, breaking their comfortable silence. “This might be weird and I know we were only twelve when we last saw each other… But would you like to go on a date with me?”

Now Castiel was really smiling. His eyes were twinkling and his teeth were showing.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

They only needed that one minute of silence looking at each other, before Dean was taking a step forward and Cas was throwing his arms around Dean’s neck.

The kiss was hot and sloppy and everything Dean had ever wanted. He had hoped that someday he would meet Cas again, because when he was twelve he hadn’t realised that he actually had a crush on the quiet kid.

And now, finally, he could act on it.

Cas had taken over and pushed Dean up against the wall and the two grown men were grinding against each other.

The only interruption was a knock at the door.


End file.
